Difficult Decisions
by DreamingUnderTheStars
Summary: Harry discovers he has a twin sister. She's hiding may secrets though, including the Dark Lord, and how she truly feels about Draco. Based around The Order Of The Phoenix. Draco/OC - OC POV
1. Morning Conversations

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so this is my first ever Fanfiction, so you have to tell me how I'm doing. Here goes xD **

**Morning Conversations**

I woke up slowly to the sensation of someone running their hand up and down my back. I smiled and felt him kiss my shoulder. "Finally. You've been asleep for ages." A voice said. I opened my eyes to see the face that matched it. I yawned and stretched with the grace of a cat. Draco watched me the whole time, smiling slightly. "What, no hug? I'm shocked." He feigned hurt. I grinned at him.

"Well, I _am _just awake!" I rolled over and opened my arms. Draco crawled into them and lad his head on my chest. He spoke softly.

"I missed you, Emmy. Where did you go?" I rested my head on his and smirked.

"Aww, Drakie not have ickle Emmy?" He raised his head and grinned.

"As a matter of fact, no. Even _Mother_ misses you." I frowned in confusion; Narcissa Malfoy wasn't my biggest fan.

He tilted his forehead so it touched mine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach grow even more frantic at his proximity. His breath fanned over my face when he spoke.

"Mother has come to the conclusion you're a good influence on me. Merlin knows where she got that from." I laughed and moved so I was lying further down, and Draco moved so he was on his side.

He took my hand in his as he spoke again. "I see you got the… Muggle things." Draco nodded at my lips. I had decided to get some "piercings", as Muggles called them. I had gotten snakebites; a piercing on both left and right, just underneath my bottom lip. I had also gotten my tongue pierced too.

I lifted the hand Draco wasn't holding and traced random shapes on his chest. He closed his eyes and shivered. "Are you cold?"

He opened his eyes and looked straight at me. He looked almost amused. "No, Em, I'm not. Are you?"

A strange look in his eyes disappeared and concern replaced it. I _wasn't _cold, although all I was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top (bra included, obviously). _He _was only wearing a pair of boxers.

I blushed as I realised our lack of clothing. Draco took it as a sign I was about to lie. I don't _always_ blush when I lie, just sometimes… and it sucked.

He got up and walked across his room to the wardrobe. He returned with one of his t-shirts. He gave it to me, and climbed back in while I put it on.

"Hmmmm, that's better." I sighed. Draco smirked.

"I bet it's better 'cause it's _my_ t-shirt." I laughed, albeit a little nervously. To be honest, he had guessed the truth.

"Yeah, you just tell yourself that. Err, why am I even _in_ here, by the way?" He looked at me. And looked. And looked. I wriggled under his gaze. All of a sudden, he rolled over and pinned me to the bed.

I gasped. He was never normally like this. Not that I was complaining; I had a perfect view of his body from under him. But I did hope he hadn't heard me. From the look of his smirk, my hope was in vain.

"Do you have problem being in here?" The glint in his eye had returned. I wriggled again and he sat his lower half over mine.

My gaze shot to his face as I realised what this could look like if someone had walked in. He still had that stupid smirk on his face. "No, Draco, I don't… it's just _odd_. I've never slept in here before." His look was calculating as he took in my words. He moved around a little trying to get comfortable, and I inhaled sharply. This was just too close to thoughts I'd had about him before.

Draco noticed this too, and thought I was uncomfortable - when I was in fact the opposite. He sat back, releasing my top half. I rubbed the top of my arms, wincing slightly. Again, he noticed.

Was there _anything_ he didn't notice?

"Shit! Did I hurt you?" He lowered his head to get a look at my arms and I studied his face and body.

He had changed quite a bit. His hair was longer, and blonder (somehow). His features had started defining, and his eyes were still the gorgeous gray from a stormy day. His body was more defined too, he had an outline of a six pack. He caught my eye and blushed. "Quit looking at me like that. You're making me self-conscious." I blinked in shock. _The _Draco Malfoy, self-conscious?

"Anyway, your arms are fine, there won't be any bruising. I'm sorry though, I didn't mean to hurt you." Draco grimaced, looking guilty. I lifted my hand and put my palm to his cheek. He leaned into it, and hummed in contentment. He gazed at me, and I could feel my cheeks heat. They always did, when he looked at me the way he was.

Which was often.

I sighed. He looked at me questioningly. "I hate to be the one to ruin this, but I'm leaving again today." I regretted the words almost instantly, as Draco looked so upset and lost.

I _hated_ hurting him. I was basically the only one who got to see past the snide, arrogant 'I'm it' façade.

I saw the kind, caring boy who hated his father because of what he done, and the fear he spread. He wanted a normal family, with a normal blood status.

Basically, I knew everything about him, and vice versa. We looked out for each other when possible… And I was in love with him. He didn't return the feeling, I knew that for a fact. I mean, sure, he loved me, but only as a best friend. We barely saw each other anymore, 'cause he stayed here and I traveled with the Dark Lord. But soon…

"Draco!" He looked up again, curious at my tone. "You'll _never_ guess what Dad done! _He got me into Hogwarts!_"

A range of emotions crossed his face. Finally he rested on excitement, and I was unable to take a guess at what the others were. "So, we'll see each other soon?"

I looked at him. "Yep."

"Promise?" I sighed, loving how he wanted to make sure we would see each other. Yet I felt so guilty for always making him so unsure, when he was normally the opposite. I let some of this show through for a few seconds and he looked shocked, then expectant for my answer.

"Promise."


	2. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

**Kay, this is my second chapter... Hope you like it :)**

**C****hapter Two**

A few hours later, I was waiting in a deserted park waiting for people to come pick me up. I _was _going to Hogwarts, but I had to stay somewhere else to prove I was 'good'. Pfft, it was just an excuse to get information on the Dark Lord.

_Crack._

I jumped, but quickly composed myself. I didn't want them knowing they got the better of me, regardless what side they were on. I looked up into the face of a purple-haired girl. Her face registered in my mind after a few seconds; Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Tonks. Bellatrix was Andromeda's sister, but they didn't speak anymore as Andromeda was dis-owned for marrying a Muggle-born, or a 'Mudblood'.

"Hey, Emily. Err. How are you?" Tonks (as she preferred to be called) seemed hesitant. She obviously didn't know that I was on her side. See, I thought Bellatrix had gone a _bittie _far.

"Hi Tonks! I'm good, thanks. Do you know where the others are, or - " my sentence was cut off as I saw the flying figures in the sky. Jeez, these guys obviously hadn't heard of subtlety. I mean, any Muggle could have seen them if they had looked up. When they landed I relayed this and Mad-Eye looked at me. Being perfectly honest, I thought that Barty Crouch Jr. was a better Moody, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. Ever.

"Ready, kid?" Mad-Eye turned towards me, but I wasn't paying any attention. Right there, within arms distance was Harry. Frigging. Potter. I turned back towards the others.

"Are you _crazy_? Bringing _him_? No offense, Harry." I quickly added.

"None taken. Who are you?" Wow, he was blunt. I opened my mouth to introduce myself as the others had so obviously, and ridiculously, not told him when One-Eye interrupted.

"Not here. Soon, Harry. Don't worry, you'll find out who she is." Harry looked appeased at this. If it was me I'd be kicking up shit, but there you are.

"Get on Tonks' broom, Emily. _Now_." There was a tone in Moody's voice that said 'don't argue' and I was tempted to do just that, but I did as I was told. For once.

The flight to wherever was fun. I loved Quidditch, but I wasn't allowed a broom. I know, right? Stupid. So now, I was determined to get on the team no matter what house I was in. As long as I wasn't in Hufflepuff. I'd probably kill myself if I was. I started to make a list of the pros and cons for each house. After a while, we came to land in another park. We headed towards the gate and went out. Apparently, the place was across the street because we all lined up there. Moody tapped his stick three times. Slowly a house appeared, window by window and eventually a door popped into existence. He nodded to it, and I walked over to it, opened it and walked inside.

_Merlin_, the place was disgusting. Dust everywhere. Urgh, it was gross. Moody pushed past, as did the rest of the 'guard', as Tonks called it; I had been filled in on the way here. Then, it was just me and Harry, but there was an open door at the end of the hall, and I was trying to listen in on what they were saying.

"Erm... Emily?" I turned automatically at my name to see Harry looking at me, confused. "Who are you?" I deliberated on whether or not to tell him, when I heard someone say something.

"-stronger and stronger every minute, we have to act now!" I paled for two reasons. I knew who said it, and exactly what they were talking about - the Dark Lord. Harry's head snapped round at the voice, and he was smiling. I glanced towards the voice also, even though I already knew who it was.

I saw the two people who were the only 'good guys' left of the original 'gang'. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I was pretty sure Sirius was Harry's godfather, as Remus was mine. Mom and my _real _father had chosen them, making them promise to look out for the other child, even though they weren't his responsibility. Dad had chosen Sirius to make sure we were going to be pranksters like him, and Mom chose Remus to make sure we would stay in our studies.

I smiled as they looked up when they realised the door was open. They looked past me to Harry and smiled at him. Then they saw me and the largest look of shock came over their faces. Remus recovered first, grinning madly, whereas Sirius just sat there, blinking. They disappeared from view when a stout, red-headed woman came to the door.

"Aah, Harry! Emily, too! Good, good. Well, you're both looking peaky, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait until after the meeting." Harry nodded, and started up the staircase.

"I'm going to go look for Hermione and Ron, Mrs Weasley. Erm... coming, Emily?" I shook my head, and Harry left. I turned to the woman, wondering who she was.

"Emily, darling. It's a pleasure having you. I'm Mrs Weasley, as Harry said. I'm sure you'll find my children scattered about the house." I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything. I had to get into that meeting, find out exactly what they were saying.

"About the meeting, Mrs Weasley. I really think I should be -"

"No, Emily. We were told not to let any children in." I bristled slightly, hating the way I was counted as part of 'children'. I was _not _a child. I had probably experienced and witnessed more things than half the adults here put together.

I smiled, albeit a little coldly. I tried to make my voice polite, but a little of my anger shone through. "I understand that, but, well, I'm a little different. You see -" She actually had the nerve to cut me off. Again.

"Yes. I'm well aware. It seems Dumbledore doesn't want you knowing what is said in the meetings... In case something _slips_." Mrs Weasley matched my tone, but just a tad less controlled. I let loose my coldest stare, and her's thawed all the way. I spoke again, deliberately making my voice seem like I was on the verge of attacking her.

"I would _never _let information slip. I'm not that thick." I sneered and walked away, heading up the stairs where Harry had gone.

So I _might_ have had my bad side swollen in size by all the Death Eaters I had grown up with. But I was telling the truth, I thought bitterly. I _wouldn't _let information slip... on this side.


	3. Explanations

**Author's Note:  
**

**Okay, I know the previous chapter was really short, but that was all I felt was necessary for that chapter (: Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

I searched all the rooms and eventually found Harry in a room with three ginger boys and a bushy-haired brunette. Of course, I thought, the girl was Hermione and Ron was the guy. They could be translated to Granger/Mudblood and Weasel-bee. But who were the others? I wondered vaguely, as everyone stared.

"Mrs Weasley sent me up here. Seems I can't get in on the meeting." From the look on their faces, I wasn't the only one disappointed. "Err, Harry?" He looked up. "Think you can introduce everyone?" He nodded, looking guilty.

"Well, this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." So I was right about them. I nodded and smiled. "And this is Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers." Merlin, more? Although that _was _only three. I took the plunge.

"How many Weasleys are there?" One of the twins, Fred or George, answered. Honestly, I was drawn to him. I know they're identical, but there was... something there. I mentally shook my head. No, I thought fiercely, I will _not_ go there.

"Well, there's Ron, me George, Fred over there." Aaah, so it was George. Fred waved. "We have a younger sister, Ginny. Not entirely sure where about she is. She's definitely in the house though. And we have three older brothers; Percy, Charlie and Bill." Harry and Ron exchanged a glance at Percy's name. I ignored it, not really caring, just wanting to know how many there were, and _where_ they were. Fred seemed to have read my mind and walked over, explaining.

"Bill works at Gringotts, so he stays in Diagon Alley. Charlie likes curses and stuff, so -" He stopped at the look of alarm on my face. I mean, curses? Were they sure he was on the right side? "Not like that. Places that have curses on them, like pyramids? He's a dragon tamer and amateur curse-breaker, so he's somewhere in Egypt. And Percy... he works in the ministry." Aah. I suddenly understood the glances.

Harry had just said a few weeks before that Voldemort was back, and the Ministry thought he was raving. Idiots. Clearly this Percy guy had taken the Ministry's side.

I nodded, and they looked relieved. "That's all of us kids. There's Mum and Dad, too, obviously. And if you want me to list cousins, et cetera -"

"We'll be here for a while. Now, we can do that, _or_ we can go listen in on the meeting." George finished. Harry and I perked up instantly. Everybody laughed, and Hermione commented. "Honestly, you two could be related! Twins, even, with the way you reacted there. Kinda like Fred and George!" Everyone was still laughing, but I _stupidly_ froze. Only George noticed, though, and he covered it well.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at the new girl. Thought you wanted to listen in?" At this, everyone moved towards the door. When I thought it was just me in the room, I sat down. "Stupid, stupid girl. _Why_ did I freeze?"

"Yeah, I noticed that." I shot to my feet, spinning round. "Why _did _you freeze?" George folded his arms across his chest. I attempted a non-guilty look, but he didn't buy it. His eyebrows hitched up his forehead.

"I - it's - it's nothing." I cast my eyes around the room, not looking at his face in fear of him reaching a realisation. He was going to find out anyway, so there was no point in telling him.

"Yeah, 'cause I believe you. Look." George walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulder. "You've never met me before, but I can tell you one thing. Hey, hey, look at me." He tilted my chin so I was face to face with him. "Tell me. Please? I won't tell anyone. Not even Fred." He raised his eyebrows again and I understood the significance in that. I sighed and to my shock, he hugged me. "Listen, as long as you're not rendezvousing with You-Know-Who, we're good." He chuckled, thinking of it as a joke. I closed my eyes, feeling guilty, and when I didn't laugh with him he stepped back. "Emily?" I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when the door opened. I silently thanked Merlin.

"Come on! You totally missed all of it, but Mum says tea's ready. Oh. Hi. You must be Emily." From the girl's red hair, I took a guess that was Ginny. I nodded, trying to ignore George's not-so-subtle attempts to catch my eye. I sighed and walked to the door. I left the room overhearing Ginny asking George what he'd done and him profusely refusing, saying that he'd done nothing. I shook my head, sighing again and headed downstairs. I got to where I met Mrs Weasley, when I was suddenly lifted.

"Emily! You little... Why didn't you tell us? Merlin, it's good to see you!" A voice said. Another person, with a deeper ring, chuckled.

"Let the girl breathe, Moony! He has a point though, Emily!" I giggled, and escaped the arm cage. I turned to see the people I had seen earlier; Sirius and Remus. Then I launched myself at them at them, and hugged them with everything I had. It'd been so _long _since I'd seen them. Well, technically I'd never met Sirius, but still. I squeezed, and they squeezed back. Sirius unwrapped himself, winked at me and headed into the kitchen with an exclamation of "Merlin, Molly! That smells wonderful!"

Remus pulled away and looked at me."Are you okay? You get here safe?" Then his face hardened. "They're not treating you badly, are they?" He was one of the first to know where I'd been living, and who with; he was at one of the meetings, undercover. I grinned at his questions, especially the last. I mean, there was nothing he could do if they _were_ treating me badly. They weren't but still.

"I'm fine, Remus. Yes, I got here okay. Not sure why they brought Ha - never mind, I remember. Something to do with getting him here okay. And no, they're not. They can't really, 'cause they'd be killed." I said the last part bluntly, because they really would. I'd spent most of my life with them, as I'd been kidnapped from my parents when I was one. Now, I was thought of as a kind of daughter. I looked up to the Dark Lord as a father figure, even though he'd killed my parents and attempted to.. Well, I guess I'd do the same thing in that position. Twisted, I know, but I would like to live thank you very much.

Remus pulled me into another hug, distracting me from my thoughts. "Come on, food's ready." I smiled. I was going to have a proper meal with my godfather. And everyone else on the good side, basically. I grimaced. I suddenly didn't want to do this, but I thought of Draco. I could do it for him.

After tea, conversation turned serious. Harry, who was sitting opposite to me, asked what everyone was doing. Not much, it turned out. I internally smirked. _We _were doing a million times more. Like recruiting. Destroying places, and killing people in our way. Oh, yeah, we were definitely doing more. Harry turned to me. Oh, jeez, here we go. I braced myself, ready for the worst.

"And what about Emily? Who are you, where did you come from? Why _now_?" It was silent for a few long moments. I sighed; no-one else was going to answer, so I would have to.

"Okay, Harry. It's time you knew. I - " I was cut off by that bitch, Mrs Weasley.

"Are you sure this is the best idea? Having her knowing everything?" I blanched. She was outright accusing me? Thankfully, Remus came to my rescue.

"Yes. She has just as much right to know as Harry does. Probably more." He was calm as he spoke, but there was a muscle jumping in his jaw. Really, he was angry as me on a good day (that's scary... Like, _really_ scary).

"I get that, I do... But how do you know she won't tell?" Remus, Sirius and I all jumped up from our seats, and she flinched. That _was_ in fact, what I planned to do; tell. No-one else knew that, though, so they assumed I was angry because of the open accusation. I spoke, making my voice like earlier.

"As I said _earlier_, I would never do such a thing." Everyone stared at Mrs Weasley and me. It was easy to guess what they were thinking: _earlier? She said this _before_? _Remus and Sirius were nodding, clearly as pissed off as I was, although for different reasons. I sighed, made an attempt at control and succeeded. " Like I said. I wouldn't do a thing like that. I wouldn't become a betrayer." It wasn't a lie. I sat down, and turned to Harry. "Alright. Hopefully, this time I won't be interrupted." I hesitated, not sure how much I should say. "Harry, I'm your sister."

Harry blinked. "S-sister? What - how - what?" I blushed at the amazement in his voice. I then smirked, deciding to play smart-ass.

"Twin sister, technically. How? Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much - " Harry cut me off when he realised what I was about to say.

"Yeah, I know _how_. What I mean is, why haven't you - " He stopped. "_Twin _sister? What?" I sighed. I'd done that a lot in this company. I slipped under the table and climbed onto the seat beside Harry. I looked him straight in the eyes. "Your eyes... They're _purple_!"

"Voldemort tried to kill me, too. My eyes were blue, and they turned purple. My guess is, they reacted with the red in _his _eyes. And, yes, I have a scar, too. Just not in a place to flaunt a scar." I showed him the small scar, similar to his, on the inside of my left wrist. "And my hair really _is _blonde, not dyed. You take after Dad, and I take after Grandma Evans. I have the temper, geekiness, seriousness, et cetera from Mum. But I _do _have the jokiness of Dad." Harry looked dumbfounded.

"Huh. In first year, I saw the Mirror of Erised." My head snapped up. The Mirror of... S_eriously_? He continued. "I saw into it, and saw our whole family, you included. I just assumed that you were a cousin, or something, but..." Harry swallowed. "Apparently not. When did Voldemort try to kill you?"

Subtle change of topic, I thought. "Urm..." I decided to speak the truth, but made it sound like I had escaped, rather than stayed with Harry's enemy. He hadn't _really _wanted to kill me, but he had to make sure the 'prophecy' wouldn't concern me. What he _hadn't _counted on, was that my mother's protection still went through me. He managed to come back again though. But he hadn't heard of the prophecy that concerned me and Harry. And I was going to tell him, but definitely not Harry. "About... A year? Two years ago?"

"Oh." He gave a nervous laugh. "Why did you never write, or attempt to contact me?"

I quickly answered. "Trust me, I wanted to. Whenever you were in the papers I begged to see you, even from a distance. But I was never allowed. I contemplated writing, or phoning, but how would that sound? 'Hi Harry, I'm your twin sister, let's meet?' Hardly. Plus, wouldn't you be really, really suspicious of a letter like that?" Harry nodded, seeming to understand. "You've _no _idea how many times I asked to see you... Meet you. I even braved the worst punishments I got from asking." Remus shuddered, being able to imagine. Sirius' face hardened.

"Punishments? But... Who have you been living with?" And there was the question I feared. But I had already thought of an answer: I wasn't going to give one. Not now, anyway. I couldn't. How do you begin to tell your twin that you happily living with the man who killed your parents?

"That's enough questions, Harry. Don't worry I _will _answer your last one, just not yet, okay? And no, it's nothing bad." Mrs Weasley snorted at this part and half the table threw her a dirty look. I blinked. They were on my side. I almost felt guilty for using them.

Almost.

"Right. That all the questions?" Mad-Eye appeared and I jumped, then turned to speak.

"Actually, I have one." He waited expectantly. "Urm, why wasn't I aloud in the - "

"Dumbledore said no kids. So that means _no kids_, no matter what... Advantages they have." He looked at me pointedly. Of course he knew. "Is that it this time?" Everyone nodded. "_Finally_. Right, kids, it's late. At least _pretend _to sleep. Hogwarts is coming soon. _Yes_, Granger we have everyone's things." Everyone laughed at Hermione's shocked expression; she was obviously wondering how he knew she was about to ask that.

Huh, Hogwarts. I'd actually forgotten about that. "_Yes_, Emily _will _be coming with you." Moody sounded more exasperated than ever. "We've enrolled her as a fifth year." A cheer went up at this, and I grinned. "Potter! Don't forgot your hearing tomorrow!" Harry paled, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about the cheer everyone gave.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad here**.**


	4. The Station

**Author's Note:**

**Kay, so here is another chapter up... Sorry for the wait, loads of stuff has been happening, but I will try to update at a regular pace.**

**Chapter Four**

The days after that went by quickly. Harry had become used to me, thankfully. Everyone else had, too, but I didn't really care. It was really only Harry I had to have comfortable with me, but it was still nice to know I was accepted.

Harry went to his hearing, and was cleared of all charges. Most of the Ministry were pissed about that, but we couldn't care less. I asked him what he'd done, and it turned out he had been attacked by Dementors. That's why I wasn't told he was coming, as it was rather sudden and hadn't been planned. Apparently someone had sent them after him, and they were determined it was Voldemort. I had even been cornered by Moody.

_"Emily, do you know who the Dementors were sent by?" I knew instantly that he was talking about the 'other side'._

_"No. It couldn't have been u-them." Oh. My. God. I had almost said us. You dippy girl, I scolded myself. "I would've known if it was, but I wasn't told." Moody looked annoyed, as I'd cut off their only lead. "Trust me on this." His face brightened, and I thought I'd convinced him. But it really wasn't us, so I was just as in the dark as they were._

_"But you weren't with them, the day we picked you up, were you?" I froze. How did they know that? He saw my expression and chuckled. "Kid, you don't honestly think we wouldn't have one of our own men on the inside? Hehehe. Yeah, but you were somewhere else, so they couldn't have been able to tell you, could they?" I raised my eyebrows; his logic was good... For anyone else. The Dark Lord, the most evil guy of all time, deterred by distance? The people on this side really weren't as clever as they thought they were._

_"The attack on Harry wouldn't have been sudden. It would have been planned a few days, possibly weeks before." Okay, there was a teeny, tiny possibility it was him, as an attack like this could have been sudden; we had the sources for it. But, as I said, I would've known, so it was highly unlikely. I continued. "Plus, if it was sudden, I still would've known. Distance won't stop the Dark Lord. He can Apparate." Crap! I hadn't meant that. Mad-Eye noticed the slip up, and grinned as he collected the information. I mentally shook my head, and continued again. "Plus, if he couldn't come personally, a Death Eater would've came. None did. Besides, the Ministry are pissed at Harry. Couldn't it have been one of them, hoping to get Harry expelled? You know, get Harry a bad image so people don't believe him?"_

_Moody looked deep in thought. "You have a point, kid." He turned and walked to the bottom of the hall, towards the door. Before he left, he turned back to face me still at the bottom of the stairs. "You'd make a good Auror. Think about it." Then he left, and I rolled my eyes. Auror, riiiiight._

"I'm not running at that wall." We were at King's Cross, and Fred and George were trying to get me to run at one of the walls. They were saying it was the way to Platform 9 3/4. I knew you had to run towards _a _wall, but I didn't think it was this one. "I'm not running at that wall." I repeated.

"Just as well." I yelped and spun round. Remus had come up behind me and listened in to the conversation. "It's not the right wall." I glared at Fred and George, who in turn glared at Remus. "Don't. She's nervous as it is, don't make it worse by making her question everything people tell her to do." They sighed, and muttered an apology. I turned to Remus, and smiled. He grinned back.

"Thanks. But did you have to tell them I was nervous?" I grimaced. I hated admitting I was feeling weak emotions. Remus noticed, and told Fred and George he wanted to talk to me for a moment. "That was subtle." Remus laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm your godfather so they understand." He thought for a moment. "I _think_ they understand, at least." Remus chuckled. "Anyway. I'm gonna do the whole 'godfather-who-just-got-his-goddaughter-back' thing first, okay? Be safe, don't get into trouble..." I raised my eyebrows. "... Too much. Just... don't do anything that's life threatening." I nodded; that seemed fair enough. "_Now_, I'm gonna do the sad 'please-don't-go-I'll-miss-you-so-much' thing." He stopped, and his eyes actually filled with tears. I felt _so _bad.

_Wait, what? I feel bad? No!_

"Remus, don't. How about this - I'll come for Christmas?" He instantly brightened, the tears gone. I silently breathed a sigh of relief. He hugged me, chuckling at my expression.

"I wasn't _really _going to cry, silly Emily." I laughed a little, still feeling unnecessarily guilty. "Em." I looked up; he'd never called me that before. Usually, I only let Draco give me pet names: Emmy, Em. He even called me Angel once. I found I didn't mind Remus calling me Em. "Don't feel bad. I was only doing that so you'd come for Christmas and it worked!" He seemed pleased, and I rolled my eyes.

We walked over to where Harry was. A black dog appeared. I gasped. "Sirius? Are you crazy?" The dog _shook it's head_, barked and walked to a door. I looked at Harry, who shrugged and said that he must want to talk to me. I walked to the door, and went inside to find Sirius as a human. I hurriedly shut the door, hoping no-one had seen. "Sirius-"

He cut me off. "I know, I know. Molly already chewed me out. No pun intended." I grinned,

"Well, if she's against it, I love it. Plus, she'd make a _very _good dog. She has the bitch part nailed, so..." Sirius burst out laughing.

"Merlin, you're just as bitchy as your mum! About that." He turned serious. "Harry has a few pictures of your parents, and I gave him a picture of the original Order about ten minutes ago. So, I decided to give you this." He pulled out an old wizard photo of Mum, Dad, Remus and him. I blinked, fighting back tears.

"Thank you, Sirius, so much. I don't know what to say." He smiled, pleased with my reaction. "Did you cut Peter out?" He nodded, and I thanked him again; Peter had betrayed my parents and every time I saw him, I had to fight the urge to kill him... He had been one of their _best friends_, and he had found it ridiculously easy to turn his back on them. "You have no idea how much this means to me." A few tears escaped and I looked away, embarrassed. Sirius was tactful and changed the subject.

"Wich house are you hoping to be in?" I nodded to him, silently thanking him, and he nodded back.

"Gryffindor, without a doubt." I said the answer back they expected, have managed to lock my emotions up tight; something Voldemort and they others had taught me.

"Emotions make people weak, and contradicts a lie." He had said, one day, when I had gotten upset about a girl they had killed.

But Sirius smiled at me, happy with what I'd said. I pocketed the picture and stood up. He looked at me. "Train will be leaving soon. I better go..." He nodded and phased. He walked to the door, barked and it opened; someone was standing guard on the other side. When he realised I hadn't moved, he looked back. "I just need another minute." He left, and the door closed behind him.

I shook myself. I'm such an _idiot_, I thought, showing my stupid emotions. I continued on with my little rant until I felt better. I looked at the clock. Five to eleven. As I got up to go to the train, I remembered something with excitement: _I was seeing Draco soon_.


	5. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:  
**

**Here's the next chapter, guys! I'm quite pleased with how this story is going :3**

**Chapter Five**

The train ride was uneventful. When we had about fifteen minutes left until we reached the station, we changed into our robes. Unfortunately, my robes got stuck on my piercings... The others helped me sort it, and Hermione fixed my lip.

"What _are _they?" Ron asked curiously. Figures, I thought. Ron was a pureblood, and had never heard of piercings. Before I could reply, Hermione did.

"Snake-bites." Ron looked at me in alarm, Hermione continued. "Not like that. It's... A decoration, basically, but they're called snake-bites because of where they sit. She has her tongue pier-decorated, too." Just to show off, I stuck my tongue out, making sure my piercing showed. Ron gasped.

Then the train started to slow down. When it had stopped, we got off. My robes had gotten stuck in the door, though. Aargh! This is not my day, I thought as I opened the door. I amgetting rid of these as soon as possible. I heard a commotion for where the others were standing. I walked up, and slipped around Harry.

To find Draco staring at Harry like he was a lump of cow manure.

Draco looked at me, and shock came across his face. I looked at Harry, avoiding Draco's eye. I _did _tell him I was coming, I thought bitterly. He didn't have to be quite so shocked. "Harry, what's going on? Who is this?" He put his arm around me, and Hermione and Ron moved closer. They had obviously seen the way Draco was looking at me. "Harry?" He stopped attempting to kill Draco with just his eyes, and looked at me.

"This, Emily, is the slimeball Draco Malfoy." I stiffened in his arms, hating the way he introduced Draco. Harry took it as fright. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared. He's not going to hurt you." Draco smirked at this. He had also smirked when Harry said Emily. He was not unaware he was the only one who got to call me differently.

I roughly pulled out of Harry's arms and walked away. "Scared? Why would I be? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I get frightened at the smallest thing! And just because I'm your sister - _twin-sister_ - doesn't mean you get to pull the overprotective crap on me! I am the same age as you, Harry, but I have seen and done _so _much more than you!" I walked past Draco too, but whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Hey... I missed you." He smirked, realising I had copied his words from when I woke up in his bed. I walked up to the carriage, climbed inside and headed up to the castle looming over me.

I stood nervously outside the overly large doors that headed to the Great Hall. I could hear the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, talk. Then, the doors opened. Around five hundred, probably a _hell_ of a lot more, faces were staring at me.

Dumbledore waved his hand, indicating I should walk up to him. I swallowed; the aisles were roughly fifty feet long and packed with students. Nevertheless, I held my head high, and headed down the middle one. I could hear people whispering.

_"What are those _things _in her lip?"_

_"Wow. Her hair is _perfect_!"_

_"I bet she's a whore."_

The last one peeved me off a little, but I ignored it. I looked around as I walked, to see people I knew. I met Harry's eye and smiled, silently apologising for what I'd said. He smiled back, as did Ron and Hermione. He was sitting at the table to my left, but on the opposite side, so I couldn't whisper anything. However, Fred and George _were _on my side, so as I passed I was able to whisper to them.

"Oh, God. Help me." They just grinned at me and whispered good luck to me.

I finally reached Dumbledore and, not knowing what to do, I curtseyed. He smiled and took my hand. He raised it to his mouth and kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Emily. Wait here until I raise the Sorting Hat. Then sit down on the stool and I'll place the hat on your head. Okay?" I nodded, feeling faint. He took me to his side, and started to introduce me. "This, boys and girls, is our new pupil Emily. I know you think it's strange to have someone join in fifth year, but she's special. Emily, here... Is Harry Potter's twin sister."

Naturally, pandemonium broke out. Dumbledore let it go on for a while before he raised his hand. Almost instantly, it stopped, "Now. Seeing as Emily is new, whichever house she is placed in, please stand. Alright, then." Dumbledore raised the hat, and I moved to sit down as I was instructed. As I moved, I caught sight of a witch at the end of the High Table, where the Professors sat. Instead of wearing the traditional black, she wore pink and her expression was livid. She glared at me as I caught her eye, and I raised my eyebrows. I kept moving, and sat down. Dumbledore put the hat on my head. It was silent for a moment when suddenly a voice spoke at my ear.

_"Aaah, yes. Another Potter? Twin, I see. However, you're different from your brother."_ I smirked at this. If only they knew. _"You would do well in all of the houses, but there will only be one for you."_ I expected the hat to shout 'GRYFFINDOR!', but no. It was the opposite.

_"SLYTHERIN!"_ It was quiet for a few moments as Dumbledore took off the hat. Only one house reacted. It was Slytherin of course, I already knew the green banner with the silver snake. I got to my feet and walked down to the table. Draco popped his head round, cheering like crazy and I headed down to sit beside him. He hugged me and swung me round in a circle.

"I _knew _you would get in here! I _knew _it!" He cheered. I smiled back. I couldn't help it, his happiness was infectious. Everyone sat down, and Draco started the introductions. "Guys. This is Emily Potter, as Dumbledore said. _No_, she isn't like her brother. D'ya think she'd be in here if she was? Okay, this is Daphne Greengrass." A pretty blonde across the table said hi. I smiled back, but as I did I saw Harry behind her. He was staring at me, visibly upset. I smiled weakly at him, but he ignored me and turned to Ron. Hermione, however, waved. It seemed she wasn't going to let this spoil our friendship.

I leaned into Draco, needing the support. He had seen the whole thing with Harry, and wrapped his arm around me. "This is Blaise Zabini." A black guy sitting beside Daphne nodded. "The girl sitting beside you is Pansy Parkinson." She just stared, looking at Draco's arm around me. He squeezed my shoulders, and her glare grew more intense. "And these guys are Crabbe and Goyle." Draco leaned back and two mountains of boys grinned. They had a cupcake in either hand.

"Is that all? Draco, I'm disappointed. Thought you'd have a bigger circle of friends." I teased. He just looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You be quiet."

"Hem hem." Everyone in the hall looked up. The little witch in pink had interrupted Dumbledore. Suddenly, I recognised her, and I gasped. The others looked at me.

"She's from the Ministry! What's she doing _here_?" I whispered to them. "It's Dolores Umbridge." I looked up at Draco. "Surely you-" I cut off, as he'd nodded with grim recognition on his face; his father, Lucius, would have worked with her. I started to panic. "She's gonna want to know where I came from, who I've been staying with... Oh, God."

"Shh... Relax. She's not going to find out." Draco whispered, his lips at my ear. I turned to look at him, panic clear on my face. He was one of - no, he was the _only_ one I showed my weak emotions to. He wrapped his arms around me, and turned me so my back was leaning against his chest. "Relax, Emmybear." Another one of my nicknames, one of my favourite actually, but he never used it anymore. "Shh. She'll ask, but just lie. Hush. Don't panic." It _did _help calm me down, and Draco knew it. He whispered reassurances the whole way through her speech. When it was over, he held my hand all the way down to the common room. It helped a lot, but I noticed two things on our travels.

1) Most of the girls in Slytherin were glaring at me for holding Draco's hand... that I could deal with.

2) Harry was glaring, too... and that... that I couldn't.


	6. Presents and The Invitation

**Author's Note:  
**

**Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you're enjoying the story :)**

**Chapter Six**

"Emily? There's a parcel here for you." I turned and looked over the back of the sofa. We were sitting in a few of the seats round the fire, telling each other what we had done during the holidays. Daphne was holding out a small box wrapped in green paper, with a letter attached to it. The tag had my name on it, written in swirly letters.

I took it from her, and opened the letter.

**_Dear Emily, how are you fitting in?_**

Oh, Merlin. It was Narcissa. We had gotten used to each other, and were now friendly. But writing to me in Hogwarts? With a Ministry official most likely opening mail? I read on.

_**Your father wanted to give you a gift for getting into Slytherin, but he didn't know what to get you. I suggested getting you an owl, but he didn't agree. He did like the idea of a pet, however. So, he decided to get you a cat.**_

I stared at the letter. How did he know I was in Slytherin? That wasn't that much of a shock, though. He knew where I was going without me telling him, or where I already was. But a pet, a cat? I'll bet Severus had something to do with it, I thought, or Bella. They both know I loved cats. Draco nudged me.

"What's wrong?" He read the letter over my shoulder. "A cat? You've always wanted one, too." I glowered at him, and he realised I hadn't read all of it.

_**Inside the box is a cat completely made up of darkness. Your father fashioned her, and she will only obey you. If you don't want her to attack your friends, you shall have to feed a drop of their blood to her. She is also connected to your mind, but only once you give her a name will you be able to truly become her owner. Her stuff is in the**** box**** and it**** is char****med so only you can open it. Have fun with her, and don't cause too much havoc. Your father sends his love, as do the rest of us.**_

_**Love, Narcissa**_

_**P.S. There is an event planned so you can see us again at the end of the year. Severus will inform you. Have a good year!**_

Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. _An event is planned so I can see them at the end of the year? Are they __**crazy**_?

**Yes**, a small part of my mind said. **They really are**. I ignored all this, and have Draco the letter. He read over it, and when he got to the end he paled more than he already was. Which, to be honest, was _very _pale. The others didn't notice anything, they were too busy trying to open the box. I sighed, put the letter down and shifted onto the floor. Blaise gave the box to me, with a curious look on his face. "The box won't open for anyone else, only for me." Understanding came across his face, and he scooted back. I took a deep breath, and opened the box. Black mist floated out of the box, and hovered above it. I put it down to one side, so my lap was empty. The mist started to shape itself into a cat, and it sat down on my lap. She tilted her head, and waited. I guessed she must have been waiting on a name, so I thought quickly. I found the perfect, albeit obvious, name.

"Midnight." She miaowed out loud, but in my head I heard _hello_. I stared at her, and tried to talk to her in my head.

**Hello?**

_Hi._ So I wasn't imagining it. I absent-mindedly petted her, while I thought about this. I was aware she could hear every thought, but it didn't bug me. **This has so many advantages. She would be the ultimate best friend. **She miaowed again, but hissed almost immediately. I looked around, and everyone was looking slightly scared. "What's wrong, guys?" Draco answered me.

"She could attack us. Remember, you have to give her a drop of our blood." I had forgotten already, I'd been so fascinated in this.

_Do I have to like these people?_ I jumped slightly at her would be a while before I got used to it. I looked at her and nodded, and she mentally sighed. _You better hurry, then._ I got up and walked over to a desk. I opened one of the drawers, took a pin and walked back to the others. Midnight had backed up on the couch, and her back was arched. I sat down, took Draco's hand and pricked one of his fingers.

"Aargh. That hurt." I looked at him. I picked Midnight up, and moved her to his hand. She licked the drop of blood that had pooled there, and purred. Draco moved his hand so he could pet her, and she started purring in earnest. I turned to Daphne, and she cringed.

"This isn't necessary, surely?" I nodded. She cringed again and moved closer. Midnight stopped purring. Her eyes slitted and she started hissing.

**Stop it.**

_Tell her to back off._

**You're about to get blood, so no.**

She stopped hissing, and looked at me. I looked at Daphne, and she nodded. I stabbed her finger and she gasped.

_You'd think they'd expect it to hurt._ I giggled, and Daphne tilted her head. I shook mine, and Midnight licked her finger. As soon as the blood on her finger was gone, Daphne moved back.

"I'm not that good with cats, but one made of complete darkness I'd like to be on their good side." She smiled slightly, and I realised she was terrified. I nodded at her, and she smiled wider. I turned to Blaise, and he took the pin from me. He jabbed his finger and held it out to Midnight. She licked at it, and he moved to beside Daphne.

**They must go out. Huh.**

_Don't sound so shocked, it does happen. _I smirked, and Draco looked at me. "It's nothing." He moved beside me and started petting Midnight. She climbed out of my lap, and stumbled into Draco's.

_I like this guy. He's hot._

**I completely agree.**

"What are you two talking about? I can see the concentration in your eyes. You look... Distracted, almost. Not quite, though." I cast my eyes about, trying to find a substitute topic.

"Erm... Nothing. Just... Stuff." Oh great. Stuff. I really said it. Draco lifted his eyebrows in doubt. He didn't believe me. "It's just random conversations. It _is _kinda weird having a kitten in my head." He nodded, but he still didn't believe me.

_Well, when you do the shifty-eye thing, it kinda gives it away._

**You be quiet. I don't want him to know that I love him. Because he doesn't love me.**

_You might be wro-_

**No. Don't. I've already done the whole **_**maybe I'm wrong**_**, and it didn't work. So just... No.**

"Hey, guys!" I turned around, my thoughts scattered. They became even more disjointed at the sight of the boy in front of me. He was _hot_. Almost hotter than Draco. Almost. But still extremely hot. Long shaggy black hair, and the greenest eyes. Tall, lean body. Colourful clothes for a Slytherin: Monster t-shirt, green skinnies and blue hightops. Gorgeous.

"Oh, hey. You're Emily, the new girl, right?" Oh my God, he spoke to me. I blushed slightly, and nodded. He grinned. "Well, I'm Sam Curtis, I'm in your year?" I nodded again, still unable to speak. "Anyway, guys, there's another party this year. You wanna go?" Everyone perked up at this, including me. I didn't know this guy, but a party? I was in.

"Sure." Everyone looked at me in shock. I was barely new, and I was agreeing to a party? I was an oddity, but I didn't mind. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely going." Sam smiled at me and I smiled back, glad to be in control of myself again. Draco recovered and nodded to Sam. Daphne and Blaise agreed, too.

"Okay but it starts in an hour so you might have to hurry." The guys looked fine, whereas us girls... We were panicking. An hour to get ready? Wasn't happening.

"Daphne come one, we have to hurry." I already had a perfect outfit in mind. I picked out Midnight, and ran up the stairs with Daphne right behind me. We burst into the dorm, and Pansy squealed. She was sitting on my bed, with my stuff out around her. Midnight struggled in my arms and I let her go. She flew to my bed, and hissed like the world was ending.

"PANSY! What the hell are you doing?" Pansy fidgeted, looking guilty. I simply walked up to her, and slapped her as hard as I could.

**How DARE she go through my stuff.**

Our _stuff, darling._

**I do apologize.**

"What the _hell_? You can't just slap me!" I smirked at her.

"Apparently, I can. I just did, and I'll do it again." I raised my hand and Pansy flew off my bed. "Did I pass your little exam, Parkinson? Well? DID I?" I stalked towards her, and she started screaming.

"DAPHNE! Stop her! Please!" I turned to look at Daphne. She looked livid and shook her head. I smiled and turned back to Pansy. All of a sudden, the door flew open.

"What the hell is - What are you doing?" It was a girl called Millicent Bulstrode, and she was Pansy's best friend. "What the fuck are you doing to her?" She looked pissed. Millicent walked over to me and knocked my hand down. She shoved past to Pansy. "Are you okay, Pansy?" Pansy just whimpered, looking like... Well, like a pansy.

I started laughing. "You honestly need Millie here to fight your battles? You're such a _wimp_!"

_Can I attack her?Pleasepleaseplease._ Midnight was in a frenzy.

**Feel free.** Midnight leaped across the room and scratched at Pansy's face. Pansy screamed louder than ever. "Don't. Ever. Go. Through. My. Stuff. Again. Or you might find your own at the bottom of the lake. Got it?" Every word I spoke, Midnight scratched her. **Stop, she needs to answer. **Pansy whimpered, and nodded. "Good. _Leave_." Pansy ran from the room, tears running down her face. I felt no sympathy however. Millicent threw me a dirty look and went after her. I turned to Daphne.

"I can't believe Pansy would be such a bitch! Honestly, you done good. I wouldn't have put up with it either, even if I _was _the new girl." I was worried at what she would think of me being so cold, but it seemed that the way I acted wasn't out of the ordinary. "Oh, well. Let's not let it ruin our night." I nodded, agreeing. "Shall we get ready?" I nodded again. Little did I know, this night would change everything.


	7. The Way To The Party

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, guys, here's the next chapter. Thank you so much to every-rose-has-a-thorn, imaginary friend1995 and imouto123445. I was thinking about giving this story up when I read your reviews. You inspired me to go on. Thank you! But then Christmas came about and I got really busy. But I'm back again, for good. Also, please look at my other story Maybe It's Not Too Late. Those who like Vampire Diaries, and watch it, will enjoy! By the way, the party is going to be over a couple of chapters. I'm sorry if you get bored with it, but please just cope. It'll be over soon!**

**Chapter Seven**

Daphne and I walked down the stairs slowly, giggling the whole time. We had heard Pansy yelling at Draco for him to do something, but from the pitch of her voice as we reached the bottom, he had said no.

_Not that we mind. _I was used to Midnight in my head already; we had been having a conversation about Draco the whole time I was getting ready. And about Sam. He was just too hot, honestly. Even Daphne agreed, and she was going out with Blaise. I had gotten the scope on it, and it turns out they had liked each other for ages before he had gotten the courage to ask her out. I thought it was so romantic.

We turned round the corner at the bottom, and our little group shot their heads up. Blaise had his jaw hanging, and I couldn't blame him. I'm not a lesbian, or even bi, but even I couldn't help notice how pretty Daphne was. Her hair was half up, and she was wearing a green tank top, and black shorts. A simple outfit, but on her it looked party-worthy. She was wearing black, slippery, slipper-like-Ugg-boots, which I planned to steal in the near future, and a _gorgeous _necklace around her neck. It was given to her by Blaise and it was a green-ish stone, shaped into a love-heart. Again, it was a very simple outfit. But it looked amazing on her.

_I _was wearing a dress-type-thingmy. It was a _really _long t-shirt, which stopped halfway down my thighs, and I had skin-coloured tights on underneath. I was wearing my trusty green Converse, as well. They were given to me years ago by Draco, and I hadn't let go of them. They were pristine, as I looked after them _very _carefully. My dress was black and the neckline dipped, to show my cleavage. It had a portion cut out, however, which started just above my (new) black bra and curved round to my back and round to my front, stopping just under my navel, curling round in a loop. The sleeves stopped just under my elbow, on my forearm.

I had been unsure as to whether I should wear it or not, but Daphne had encouraged me to, reassuring me it looked amazing. She had also loaned me a small green bow, which I had clipped into my hair.

I could see Parkinson glaring at us, mainly me, so I gave her a wolf-ish grin back. She sniffed, and turned her back on us to face Millicent. She starting talking, occasionally looking over at us, but I couldn't have cared less. I was too busy looking everyone else over, and being amazed at how good they all looked.

Blaise was wearing a simple outfit; much like his girlfriend. Instead of it being shorts and a tank-top however, he was wearing a black-and-red striped t-shirt, and plain black skinnies. He was wearing red Vans, and had a black bead bracelet on. It didn't make him look like a girl, however. If anything, it made him look more masculine. He was staring at Daphne as if she was the only girl in the world. She smiled at him and walked over to him. He wrapped her in his arms and started saying something in her ear. She started giggling, and I figured I didn't want to know. She would probably tell me, later, though, as Daphne wasn't shy about telling people about her relationship with Blaise.

Draco looked amazing. He was wearing a t-shirt he had bought at a Muggle concert. It was grey, and had 'Biffy Clyro' across it in blue. I smiled, remembering how amazing that night was. He was also wearing black trousers, low on his hips. His blue Converse (which were bought at the same time as my green ones, according to him) were tatty, but they went well with the outfit. He smiled back at me, knowing I was thinking about the concert.

Sam, however, looked. There were no words. He had changed into a green t-shirt, which had a Superman sign in the middle of it. He was wearing black skinnies _also_ (was there an agreement between the guys to wearing black jeans?), and he still had his blue high-tops on. He was wearing a blue jacket over it, but I doubted he was going to keep it on all night. From how hot he looked, it would the luckiest girl alive removing it.

I walked slowly over to the group, not quite sure what to do. I was slightly starting to regret my quick agreement, as I didn't do well with people I didn't know. Especially if they were in large quantities. And as this was a party, there was likely to be lots of people I didn't know.

Oh, shit.

However, Draco saved me by meeting me halfway and enveloping me in his arms. He smelled good, he must have put aftershave on. I took a deep breath, and my fears disappeared almost instantly. His head was resting on top of mine, and I could feel him relaxing too. He pulled his head back, keeping his arms around me, to look at my face. My make-up was done to perfection, thanks to Daphne. She was really my savior tonight.

"Hey. You look amazing." I blushed, happy I had managed to get a compliment like that from him. "You okay? You look nervous." He added in an undertone. I nodded as I _was _okay, now I had Draco to make sure I would be fine.

_God. You really are besotted with him. _I ignored this comment, refusing to deny it nor confirm it.

"I'm okay. I'm really excited." I looked past him to Sam, who had been watching me. "When are we leaving?" He looked at a watch I had missed in my once-over, and answered.

"Right about now, if that's okay?" I smiled, and we all walked to the common room door and stepped out. Instantly I shivered, as we were in the dungeons. Draco went to put his arm around me again, but Sam got to me before he did. He took his jacket off and put it over my shoulders. His hand lingered longer than necessary, and I shivered again. I had a fluttery feeling and my stomach was squirming. I could _feel _Midnight grinning and, in my head, she was encouraging me to act on it. I fought back, and it lasted a while. Eventually I won, and Midnight sulked. We were nearly there by then, according to Sam, so I would be distracted before long.

I grinned. "What are you smiling at?" I jumped and Sam laughed. "Sorry about that. You looked distracted, then you just smiled all of a sudden."

"My dad bought me a cat, but she's connected to my mind. We were having an argument about... Erm. About whether or not Muggle-borns should be allowed a wand." It was the first thing that came to mind. I hoped he believed it. I knew Draco didn't from the look on his face, but he also looked annoyed. I wondered why briefly before Sam spoke again.

"Huh. Seriously? That's a pretty in depth conversation for a cat. But then, it's _your _cat so it's going to be just like you I'm guessing." I grinned.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Sam smiled, a special smile just for me.

"Intelligent, well informed... And, of course, extremely gorgeous." I blushed, going extremely red. I had never received a comment like that. I mean, I knew I was pretty, but... "A question, though." I looked up, and I saw the questioning look on his face, and I knew it was about when I said Dad. "I thought you were Potter's twin?" I nodded. "But his parents are dead?" I nodded, my face going hard. "I'm sorry, it's you said 'Dad', so I was wondering..." I wriggled, feeling uncomfortable with this question. Even though it wasn't really a question. Draco answered for me, however.

"She _is _Potter's twin, and as you so kindly reminded her, her parents _are _dead. She was... Adopted by a... Wizard and she has lived with him ever since. She sometimes stays with me, however, if things are complicated at home." I snorted. That was one way to explain it. "Come on, we're here." I took off Sam's jacket, and handed it back without looking at him. I looked up at... A blank wall.

Daphne separated herself from Blaise to walk in front of a wall, back and forward three times. A door appeared and everyone went through, music blaring through it. I was about to follow, when Sam grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him.

"Hey, erm. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just confused, I didn't mean to upset you." I raised my eyebrows.

"You didn't upset me. I'm just not comfortable answering questions about my private life." I smiled, shrugging.

"I didn't piss you off?" I shook my head, and he smiled. "Thank God. After I heard about your explosion at Pansy and saw the condition of her face, I've been trying to keep on your good side. I would want to anyway, as I'd like to get to know you." He look at me from under his eyelashes, and my heart fluttered again. "About what Draco said... Do you really stay over at his house?" I nodded. "But there's nothing between you?" I shook my head again, confused. He sighed happily, and leaned back. "Okay, good. That's good. Good." I giggled.

"Is there a reason you repeated good four times?" He looked at me, amused.

**Why do guys keep looking at me like that?**

_Because you don't get it._

**Get what?**

Before either of them could answer me, Daphne stuck her head out of the door grinning slyly. The music was still playing the same song. It must have started just as we had arrived; Sam and I had been outside of the door for about two minutes. Either that, or it was a really long song.

"Alright, guys. We're here for a party, come _on_, already!" I grinned at her, and Sam motioned for me to go first.

I followed Daphne in and was immediately engulfed in sound. _Loud _sound. There was people dancing on the floor, and there were people dancing up against the wall. There were also people kissing, etc, at the walls too. People were up on the tables lined along one wall. I was going to have so much fun here. I was determined to.


	8. The Party

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the Official Party. This chapter, and the one after, are going to be key for the start of the stories. I know this is all moving kinda fast, so I hope it all fits! :) Here's the next chapter.  
**

**Chapter Eight**

3 hours later and I was having the time of my life, just as I'd promised myself to. I was dancing with Daphne, as Blaise wasn't a dancer apparently. I didn't take it personally that she'd rather be with Blaise. I completely understood; when I was with Draco, I didn't really want to be with everyone. But Daphne assured me she was having just as much fun.

The song ended, and it was quiet for a few moments before another song came on. When it did, it was 3OH!3's We Are Young. Daphne squealed and dragged me up onto one of the tables. I giggled, and danced unsurely. I wasn't comfortable dancing in front of everyone. When I was on the floor it was different, hardly anyone could see me. But when I got onto the table, everyone could see me. I felt very uncomfortable.

_Windows down, pedal to the sneakers,  
Turn up the volume, blow up the speakers,  
Best clothes on, going down on fire,  
Turn the lights off, turn the music higher,  
I broke free cast away,  
Won't find me and now your never gonna break me down,  
Gonna break me down,  
This is all I can take, so farewell cause your never gonna find me now, gonna find me now.  
_

Daphne grabbed my hands as the chorus started, and there was a slight clapping. We figured out a little routine that we did every time that part came along, and eventually everyone else joined it! It was so funny; everyone doing a little clapping routine. I mean, there were still the guys who done _nothing _all night not joining in. But as they just stood in a corner doing fuck all, we didn't care.

_If I'm doin this right, I'll be leavin tonight  
I got my bags packed tight,  
So many reasons to leave,  
I got my hands on my keys,  
Yeah, I'll be leavin tonight.  
_

By the end of the song, I was perfectly fine dancing on the table. It _was _different, but nobody was really paying any attention to us. Daphne and I were giggling quite hysterically when the song eventually ended. It _may _have been to with some of the Firewhiskeys we had, but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that I was _so glad there were no classes the next day_.

I had heard Midnight a few times in my head, and one time I was sure she was attacking Millicent Bulstrode. I had told Daphne and she had laughed at that. We had seen the guys a few times over the night, but all we had done was smiled, waved and continued to dance. _Now _however, Daphne was dragging me down off the table, and I was being lifted away from her (amid squeals) by Sam.

_Sam? Yum! Maybe he wants to... Talk to you._

**Why did you pause? You made it sound wrong!**

_... _

**Merlin, you meant that! **

"Emily!" I looked up at Sam who looked worried. He took my hand and lead me to a door that had appeared out of nowhere. We walked through it, and Sam spoke again. "Emily, are you okay? You completely phased out. It was like you couldn't hear _anything_, not just me."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Remember, I have a cat in my head. She was saying something." I didn't slur, thank Merlin. "I have to concentrate on the conversation sometimes, and she took me by surprise by saying something completely irrelevant."

_Was _not _irrelevant._

The worried look on his face disappeared, and happiness overtook it. "It's a good party, huh? It's not just Slytherin, it's some of all of the houses. Your brother's not here." He added hastily at the look on my face. "Your brother never comes, same with his group of friends. Sometimes Finnigan comes, but that's about it." I nodded, appeased. "Emily?" I looked up. Sam was awfully close. I wondered how he managed to get so close without my noticing. He smiled, looking nervous. "I know I just met you but I want to try something." I swallowed, suddenly getting butterflies again.

He raised my head with his hand, and leaned in close. I gasped, suddenly realising. He pulled back slightly, and look at my lips as if for permission. I closed my eyes, and waited.

I didn't have to wait long. Almost instantly his lips came on mine. They were soft, and felt like velvet. But the kiss ended too soon. I took a breath and opened my eyes. Sam was looking at me, gauging my reaction. I smiled, and he look relieved. I reached for him, and put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine. It reminded me of the way Draco had done it, but I didn't react to the memory.

Sam put his lips, so softly against mine once more. I pushed against him, and he laughed quietly. He pushed me against the wall and put his lips to mine, harder this time. I hummed in happiness, and he started kissing down my neck. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled. He groaned against my throat and I pulled harder. Sam hissed, and I smirked. He put his head close to mine but when I leaned in, he leaned back. I frowned, and he apologised.

He kissed me. Hard. I gasped at how hard, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. When our tongues met he pulled me in closer to him and placed his hands on the wall, until I was in a cage of Sam and the wall. Our tongues danced an intimate dance, until eventually I was gasping for breath. He pulled away, smiling. He rested his head against mine again.

"Was that okay? I didn't... Cross a line, or anything?" I shook my head, smiling.

If I'm being perfectly honest. That was my first _ever _kiss. Ever. Ever. It had even almost gone further. And I was amazed. Completely astounded. I shook my head again, and Sam looked at me oddly. I blushed, grimacing, as I didn't want to have to explain the whole first kiss thing to him. _Anyone _but him. I smiled and reached in again, hoping to distract him. Apparently it worked, as he kissed back enthusiastically.

Suddenly, he moaned and pulled me even closer. I heard his hand grasping at the wall and he rolled his hips towards mine. I gasped, groaning slightly, and he froze.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean..." He was cut off as I kissed him again. He moved his hand so that it was in my hair and pulled, much like I did earlier. I moaned, and bit his lip. He sighed, and I leaned my head against the wall.

Suddenly the door opened, and Sam leapt away from me. I patted my hair, attempting to make it look okay and unruffled. I could feel my face still red, and grimaced. Unusually, Midnight was quiet.

_It was Draco._


	9. Arguments

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm back! I gave up on this for a long time, but my friend made me pick it back up. Thanks to her! So here's the next chapter of my story. Sorry for the mega cliff-hanger!**

**Chapter Nine**

I froze. I didn't know what to do. _Draco had caught me kissing Sam. _That was the only thing I could process, but it was the last thing I wanted to think about.

_Shit's going down._

**Shut up. What do I do?!**

Draco wouldn't look at me, he pointedly kept his eyes on Sam. He glanced downward for a second. "Having... _Fun_?"

I looked over to Sam, then blushed. There was a very prominent bulge in his already tight jeans. Sam shifted uncomfortably, laughing awkwardly. "Yeah, hah, we were just -"

"I don't want to know what you were doing." Draco's voice was cold. He walked past me and barged Sam's shoulder. He was heading back to the dungeons. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to party anymore.I could feel shameful tears flood my eyes, no matter how much I tried to stop them.

"Em -"

"Noone is allowed to call me that. I'm going back... Sorry." I ran past Sam, hoping to catch up to Draco. I was so embarrassed, I couldn't believe Draco had caught us. No, I couldn't believe there was anything to _be _caught doing. I wasn't that girl, I didn't go around kissing guys - Sam was my first kiss, for Merlin's sake. I had just thrown that away because some _guy _had paid me a little attention.

By the time I got back to the common room, it was a mess. Tables had been flipped, chairs had been thrown and random items were strewn across the floor. Draco was standing infront of the fire, visibly shaking. "Draco, I -"

"Sorry for interrupting your _funtime_. You should go back, I'm sure he's dying to finish what was started." I flinched at the implication. I wasn't going to _sleep _with Sam - I hadn't even planned on _kissing _him.

"Draco, no. It isn't what you think." He spun round. He was a mess; his hair was crazy, his eyes were wide and angry, he.. Oh shit. He'd been crying. "Draco... You're crying." I took a step forward and lifted my hand. He flinched and took a step backwards. My hand dropped, along with my eyes. That hit me like a punch to the stomach, I genuinely felt winded.

"Then what the hell was it, Emily?"

Punch. "It looked like you were kissing him and from the looks of it, he thoroughly enjoyed it. You're not the first girl he's done this to."

Punch. "Once he's done with you, you'll be discared, used up."

Punch. "Used up.. Like a soiled whore."

Knock out.

The tears came freely now, leaving a wet trail down my face. I sniffed, and sobbed brokenly. He looked guilty for a moment, then his face hardened up. His eyes were dry now. He had no emotion on his face anymore. "Draco.."

"If that's what you want the school's first impression of you to be, then fine." He turned away again. Suddenly, I refused to let this situation out of my hands. I would stay in control, and if necessary, I'd have to manipulate Draco. I wouldn't let him go. I couldn't...

"Draco, I'm sorry, it.. I.. I didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't _meant_ to happen. It just... Did." His head turned towards me slightly. Atleast he was listening. I took a step forward. "He just, kissed me. You know that I've never kissed someone before. I just wanted to know what it was like. It was.. I don't even know. I'm just so embarrased, and ashamed. It wasn't what I wanted it to be. And I know why. It's because it was with the wrong person." That wasn't meant to come out. Oh shit, I basically just admitted my feelings for him.

He turned to face me. "What's that supposed to mean, Em?" He used a nickname.. It was a start. "What are you trying to say?" I blanched again. He took a couple steps towards me.

"I.. I don't know what I'm trying to say. I'm just telling the truth. What happened between me and Sam didn't mean anything. It's an experience I want to forget." Okay, so that was a lie. I was going to think about it for a long time, and wonder what it meant. But Draco didn't need to know that.

"Oh, right, okay." He looked... Disappointed. That was strange. He huffed a breath, and ran his hand through his hair. He looked exhausted, but determined about something. "Okay." He'd said that already. He turned away from me suddenly. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Goodnight, Emily."

Oh, we were back to the full name.

He headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. The door slammed at the top of the stairs.

I didn't even know if things were sorted.

I didn't even know if he'd forgiven me.

I didn't even know if he was still my friend.


	10. The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

**Hey I know this is a really quick update, but I'm on a writing spree! I'm aware this is going really slowly but it'll definitely pick up soon, I swear! Hope you enjoy it, here's the next chapter. :)**

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning was uneventful. That is, if you don't care the raging hangover I had.

It was the worst I'd ever been through. My head was pounding, every movement made me feel like I was going to puke, and I was a crabby bitch. I should never drink that much Firewhiskey. I should never drink Firewhiskey, period. The previous night's escapades didn't help either. I was still unsure where Draco and I stood - friends, enemies, associates, _colleagues_.. Or what. He didn't come back down that night, and I didn't go up to see him.

Sam was another problem. I'd spent most of the morning in the girls' dormitories to avoid him. I couldn't face him. One second we were making out, grinding each other against the wall, the next.. I'd ran after another guy. Granted, the other guy was my best friend, which could be understandable. But he was my best friend _who I was secretly in love with _- a fact that made things ten times worse than they ever needed to be.

Things should not have escalated that quickly. Ever. Merlin, why am I so stupid.

So that was pretty much how the morning went - trying not to puke and wallowing in my own self disgust. But eventually I had to face it all. That was when 'shit hit the fan', as Muggles say.

I went down to the Great Hall to finally get food, although the notion made me queasy. It was Daphne that eventually dragged me down, to be perfectly honest, otherwise I wouldn't have went. I hadn't told her any of the details of the night before. I mean she was nice, and she _could _have been a friend. If I wasn't the Dark Lord's daughter, anyway. I sat down beside her at the Slytherin table, groaning as the smell of eggs hit me and made my stomach turn over. I dumped a couple bits of bacon on my plate and searched for the bread.

That was when Draco and Pansy walked in.

She was hanging on his shoulder, like the clingy little whore she was. She was giggling manically, and he was laughing along with her. It was the laugh he usually reserved for me; a full, hearty laugh, not held back. But now he was sharing it with her. When they walked closer, my stomach turned over again, and I'm sure my heart fractured a little.

He had marks all over his neck, and thanks to the short sleeved t-shirt he wore, the scratches on his arms were available for all to see. They both had a glow about them, the glow associated with post-fuck. His hair was wild, and all over the place - her hands had obviously ran through it several _million _times. Pansy had the nerve to look over at me, and giggle even louder. She thought she had her 'claim' back on him, when she never even had one in the first place.

The bastard had done this to get back at me, for kissing Sam. What the actual fuck?! That was the most childish thing he could've done to respond to the situation. In that moment, I hated him.

I was going to puke. Or cry. Or both.

I pushed my plate away from me, and stood up. Only then did he look at me. He saw the look I had on my face, and I could only image what it was like. Betrayal? Anger? Anguish, even? All three, probably. But I didn't run away. I calmly walked up to them. Pansy's eyes were full of glee and loathing. Little bitch.

"Have... _fun_?" Draco winced. He knew I was throwing the line he'd said last night, right back in his face. Pansy's face became even more unattractive as it soured into a dirty look. I didn't even give them time to respond. I walked straight past them, out of the Great Hall, round the corner, and straight into Sam.

Fuck sake. I could not catch a break, could I? Sam opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Sam, I'm really sorry but I'm not in the mood for chit chat right now. If you do not move out my way right now, I will puke all over you." It wasn't necessarily a lie. He paled and stepped right out of my way. That's when I ran. I ran all the way back to the dungeons, back up the stairs, and back to bed.

And that's where I spent the majority of the day. Sometimes making a journey to the bathroom to throw up the little I had in my stomach.

"Emily? Emily, wake up." I groaned and rolled over, batting away the hand that was shaking me. "Emily, Sam wants to speak to you." I groaned louder, and sat up. Daphne was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking concerned. "He seems really desperate to talk to you."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Daphne shook her head, and I flopped back down, wincing. That movement did not help my stomach, even though I had nothing left in it. "I suppose I better go and talk to him." I swung my legs out of bed and went to stand, before realising my legs wouldn't carry me. As I sat back down, Daphne handed me a plate with a bacon roll on it. My stomach rumbled, I was starving. I thanked her and wolfed it down, feeling much better. I stood again, and quickly brushed my hair.

As I made my way downstairs, I could see a shadow pacing at the bottom of the steps. I stopped, took a deep breath, cracked my neck and continued down to the bottom of the stairs. The first thing I saw wasn't even Sam. It was Draco and Pansy cuddled up on the couch.

_I was going to fucking kill them_. I couldn't even go to my own goddamn common room without having it thrown in my face? Fuck them, I was done. I threw my arms around Sam, faking a smile. I've faked my own emotions countless times before, I could do it now. I hoped I could.

Sam was startled. Laughing, he said, "Hey there! Feeling better?" I giggled like an obsessed teenager, and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just feeling a bit sick this morning. A hangover doesn't agree with me at all!" Insert a high pitched giggle, and a bitten lip.

I could see Draco's face hardening behind Sam. He wrapped his arm tighter around Pansy, and pulled her closer. She fawned over him, appreciating the affection and not even realising that it was all to get back at me.

"At least you're feeling better." His smile was genuine, making me feel a little bad. I hid it well though, he never even picked up on my guilt.

I was uncomfortably good at faking and hiding my emotions. "Listen, erm, can I talk to you for a sec?" Shit. I knew this was what it would be about, and in the process of being a bitch, I'd forgotten.

"Yeah, sure. Where d'ya wanna talk?" Sam shifted towards the door, indicating he'd rather talk somewhere else. I stepped towards the entrance to the common rooms and stepped out, Sam right behind me.

All I heard was the sloppy noises that usually accompany a makeout. Draco had stooped to a whole new level.


	11. Time With Sam

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys, here's _another _update. Three in one night! Safe to say I've not slept at all. Like I said, I know it's going slow, but hang in, it'll speed up. Here's the next chapter :3**

**Chapter Eleven**

We headed up the staircase. We headed back exactly to where the party was held, and therefore where we had kissed.

_Maybe he wants a replay of what happene. _I jumped, absolutely shitting myself. I'd totally forgotten all about Midnight, she'd been so quiet recently. _Gee, thanks. Nice to know I'm loved._ I could feel the smirk she was no doubt wearing on her furry face

**Not my fault you've been so silent! And I really hope that he's not looking for that, because that's **_**not **_**what he's getting.**

_Are you sure?_ I never answered. No, I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure how I felt right now. I loved Draco, or at least I thought I did. The way he'd been acting was really starting to piss me off. There was no need to be so childish, all I'd done was kiss another guy. But then, he'd had sex with Pansy - _underage, I might add _- and that had killed me inside. Is that why I was doing this now?

After Sam had paced three times in front of the 'door', we headed inside. It wasn't set out like a party area at all anymore. I figured it must have been a room that supplied to all needs, because now it looked almost identical to the common room I was in, ten minutes previously. Sam took a seat on the nearest couch and motioned for me to sit beside him. I sat at the opposite side, and he sighed.

"Really, Emily? After what happened last night, you're sitting that far away from me?" I grimaced, blushing as I remembered the kisses we had shared. He grinned. "So you _do _remember it. I was worried, the way you seemed this morning when you spoke to me, made me think you couldn't remember a thing." My blush deepend and he shuffled along the couch towards me. It reminded me of what Midnight had said - maybe he _did _expect a replay of last night.

He brushed a stay hair out of my face, looking closely at me for emotions that I might display. I locked down on them out of instinct, it reminded me of when Father used to inspect me for 'incorrect emotional displays'. He noticed the shutdown, and sighed again. "Emily, you're so distant from me now. What happened?" Oh shit, he expected an answer. I gave him a shrug, hoping it would suffice. It did not. "Emily. Stop. Tell me what you want me to do. Last night.. That happened, and now you feel cold and distant. What do I do?"

Another shrug.

He threw up his hands in frustration, and started pacing. I pulled my knees up onto the couch, and watched him pace. He was speaking under his breath. I could only hope they weren't insults aimed at me.

"It's because of Malfoy, isn't it?" I balked. "It is, I'm right!" I shook my head fiercely, protesting against his accusation.

"No it's not. What in Merlin's beard made you think that!" He stopped in his pacing, and face me. I took a good look at his face. He was still very attractive. Still the same as last night. Damn.

"It's because of the way you look at him. The way you _left _me alone in the corridor last night to go chase after him." Fuck. I quickly attempted to cover it up.

"He's my best friend, Sam. Something was wrong with him... I think, I think something pissed him off at the party last night, and that's why he came out in a foul mood. He just wanted to go to bed. I went to go check if he was alright." He sat down beside me as I spoke.

"If that's all it was, you won't mind if I do this then?" Giving me no time to respond, he pressed his lips to mine.

_Told you so._

I ignored her, focusing only on Sam. I moved my lips back against his, and he smiled into the kiss. He was obviously pleased with my response. He nibbled on my lip and I kissed him harder in response. His hands came up to my face, almost cradling it. I placed my hands on his arms, and he obviously thought I was going to pull them away as he knotted his fingers into my hair. To give me time to breathe, he kissed along my jaw to my ear and bit it softly. I whimpered slightly, and he moaned at the sound. The sound directly in my ear made me gasp. He smiled and pushed me onto my back, sliding on top of me.

This was going way too fast. I'd never done this before, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what was the _right _thing to do. His hips pushed against mine, and I squirmed, causing him to gasp.

Suddenly all I could remember were Draco's words. _You're not the first girl he's done this to. You'll be used up, like a soiled whore._

"I'm sorry, I can't!" I slipped out from under him, and ran out the door.

I didn't even know where I was headed, I was just running. Running from this situation, running from the situation with Draco, running from everything. I didn't want to have to deal with any of it. I would do it later, when I knew I could be in control of myself, and of the situation.

Behind me, I heard a yell of frustration and a smash as something hit the wall.

It would seem Sam and Draco have more similarities than they'd like to accept.


End file.
